


put a little love on me

by yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway



Category: Bull (TV 2016)
Genre: Alcohol, Bars and Pubs, Communication, First Kiss, Getting Together, In Character, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Relationship Negotiation, Screenplay/Script Format, Season/Series 05 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29467443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway/pseuds/yo_let_me_get_a_milkyway
Summary: Benny and Chunk finally let everything click into place.Or, the author decides to take everything into her own hands and make them canon.
Relationships: Benny Colón/Chunk Palmer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. thursday night, the office

**Author's Note:**

> much love to the bull discord for pushing me to write these. benjaster canon supremacy

**_Thursday Night, 11:00 PM_ **

**_TAC FLOOR 5_ **

**_BENNY'S OFFICE_ **

_(Benny is at his desk, flipping through a set of papers. Chunk knocks quietly on the rim of the door, causing Benny to look up.)_

Benny: _(eyes widen)_ Chunk? What're you doing here this late?

Chunk: I could ask you the same thing… 

_(Chunk steps forward, closing the door behind him and stopping in front of Benny's desk.)_

Chunk: I happened to be in the area. Anna just wrapped up a late night interview with someone at the Central Park Zoo, so I had to drive her there. She's at home now though… thought I'd make a stop here. 

Chunk: Now you get to answer my question - why are **you** here? You look exhausted!

Benny: I didn't know Anna was taking up interviews… 

_(Silence comes between them briefly, before Benny's eyes part from Chunk and begin scanning the floor in shame.)_

Benny: It's the prosecutor's office. There's been a lack of activity due to yet another COVID breakout, so they need everyone to take up a case. I'm looking through these and trying to decide which one we need to take, but it's a lot… 

Chunk: _(softly)_ And how urgent are these? 

Benny: _(pause)_ Not for a week.

_(Chunk sighs, sitting himself on the corner of Benny's desk. Benny's eyes follow him warily.)_

Chunk: You look tired, Benjamin. 

Benny: Well, you haven't called me that yet. 's that a new thing?

_(Silence on Chunk's behalf.)_

Benny: _(stands up)_ Hey, Chunk… you good? 

_(Chunk closes his eyes and darts his tongue out to lick his lips, taking in a deep breath as if he's about to say something important. Benny's hand glides against the wood.)_

Benny: Did Bull do anything?

Chunk: No, no, it's not him- no… just… 

Benny: Chunk? 

Chunk: Please remember to take care of yourself, okay? I don't want you to burn yourself out. 

Benny: _(pause)_ What brought all of this on, Chunk? You know how often I pull all nighters. 

Chunk: It's… lately, you've been so… busy. Part of me wonders how you manage to take these cases up with so little as a three day break. 

Benny: It comes with the new DA job… nothin' to be too worried about. 

_(Once again, Chunk stays quiet. Benny comes up to him in worry.)_

Benny: Chunk, I'm serious, I'll be fine-

_(Chunk pulls him into a hug all of sudden, wrapping his arms around Bennys back and settling in the crook of his neck. Benny tenses up for the slight of a moment, before he lets himself hug Chunk back and eventually rest his head on Chunk's shoulder. They stay like that, feeling the rise and fall of each other's breath as they breathe, and Chunk feels Benny go soft in his arms with so much as a tired huff.)_

Chunk: I'm worried about you man… okay? Winning a case isn't something to be so happy about if you're gonna pass out right after.

Benny: I know… Yeah, I know. It's just-

Chunk: You wanna do all you can to help the city.

Benny: Yeah…

_(Silence overcomes them again, and Benny feels Chunk quietly rub circles in his back. It feels comforting.)_

Benny: Hey Chunk… 

Chunk: ...yeah? 

Benny: Thank you. For all of this, for being so great about everything, for looking out for me… 

Chunk: It's what good friends do… Benny? 

_(Benny has parted from their hug, face inches away from Chunk's. His hands rest on Chunk's shoulders.)_

Benny: Chunk? 

Chunk: Are you… do you… 

Benny: Please. 

_(Chunk pulls him into a soft kiss. Benny leans into it with a tired sigh, letting his hands slide down Chunk's arms to hold both of his hands while Chunk closes his eyes and let's the tender moment last. Eventually, it passes, but Benny rests his forehead against Chunk's and stares down at their joined hands. Silence overcomes them in the wake of their actions, before Chunk breaks it.)_

Chunk: _(gestures_ towards door) I might have to-

Benny: _(backs up from Chunk)_ You should-

Chunk: Anna will be-

Benny: I don't wanna keep you for too long-

_(More awkward silence overcomes them, before Chunk laughs and bashfully rubs the back of his head. Benny bounces on his heels once and fiddles with his thumbs.)_

Chunk: ... **riiight.** I'll see you on Monday? 

Benny: ...Yeah. I'll see you. 

Chunk: _(smiles)_ Have a good weekend, Benny. Don't tire yourself out… 

_(Chunk walks towards the door, ready to leave, but Benny takes his hand last second.)_

Benny: Hey- not to make this weird, but uh… is there any chance you might wanna get drinks this weekend?

Chunk: _(pause)_...I think I'm free on Sunday evening. I'd love to.

Benny: Great… yeah, that's great. I'll see you then. 

Chunk: Goodnight, Benny. 

_(Cut to Chunk closing the door behind him, reminiscent of the scene at the end of To Save A Life. He appears to take a deep breath, before checking his watch and smiling at himself. Walking away, we see him text someone on his phone.)_

**_To: Benny_ **

**_I think I'll be free on Saturday._ **

_-Fin-_


	2. saturday night, the bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they try to figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> benjaster canon

**SATURDAY, 7:00 PM**

**A BAR**

_(Benny is sitting at a bar, nursing a honey whiskey. 'Ooh Laa' by John Legend plays gently in the background, the background noise of the people speaking loud, but not overpowering. Benny keeps checking his texts with Chunk, eyebrows furrowed. He earns a tap on his shoulder from behind.)_

Benny: _(slightly startled)_ Chunk! There's my man!

Chunk: Hey Benny. I see you… _(taps fingers on the head of the chair)_ …saved me a seat. 

Benny: Figured I should for the occasion… you look really nice. 

Chunk: Thank you, Benny. So do you.

_(Chunk smiles, looking down at himself as he seats himself beside Benny. Benny takes a sip of his drink, before putting it down to speak.)_

Benny: How is Anna doing with that story? 

Chunk: Ahhh, she told me it went well. I think she had to hold a tarantula for the experience, but she didn't have too much of a hard time with it. Almost like she's made for journalism. 

Benny: That's amazing, Chunk. I'd really like to see her in action sometime. 

Chunk: Yeah, that'd be great. I think she'd love to meet you. 

_(Almost wistfully, Chunk picks up the glass Benny had left in his place - a kind, cheap scotch that does enough in the first shot he takes to calm him down. Benny watches him warily, darting his tongue out to lick at his lips.)_

Chunk: Actually, I was kinda thinking about that on the way here. You meeting Anna sometime. 

Benny: As a coworker, or...?

Chunk: As whatever we are right now. 

Benny: Oh.

_(There's a pregnant pause on Benny's behalf, before he takes another sip, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Chunk tries not to look at him too long, diverting his eyes to the busy football game occurring on the screen.)_

Benny: And uhm… how do you think she would take the nature of our relationship?

Chunk: _(pause)_ I... I actually don't really know. I mean, it already took her a bit of time to adjust to me being her dad, and now she's gotta meet her dad's boyfriend. It doesn't work in the same way Taylor's son Mauricio works with her ex, cause Anna's... older. 

Benny: Mmm. So what do you suppose we do?

_(Another long pause on Chunk's side of the conversation. He's thinking.)_

Chunk: I say we try our best to keep this under wraps... for now. 

_(Benny's eyebrows scrunch up. Chunk sighs and takes Benny's hand on the table, which can't seem to stop tapping in thought.)_

Chunk: Hey, I don't like it as much as you, but unfortunately, we have to do this. Until your run for DA starts, us being a thing isn't something we can actually be public with. 

Benny: I know, I know... I'm just. Thinking.

Chunk: Yeah... you do that.

_(Chunk takes another moment of silence, a little discouraged now that the collective idea of them having to stay private has been mutually agreed on. Conflicted, he takes another sip.)_

Chunk: Y'know, I'm grateful that we finally can have this conversation. Lately, everything has been moving so quickly... and it's taken a bit to get to you.

Benny: Me too... and if it's worth anything, I'll wait for you, 'kay? For as long as we need to, as long as we want to.

Chunk: Yeah. That's wonderful. 

_(Benny smiles at him, maneuvering his hand and making it so he can lightly rub his thumb on his knuckles. Chunk is slightly flustered by the action, but he lets Benny continue.)_

Benny: There is... a reason, why you're so different from the rest of the team. Why I care about you so much. 

Chunk: Hm?

Benny: It's a long history... you're just, it's easy to talk to you. You're affable. Honest. Real. I don't have to guess anything when I talk to you cause it's all on your sleeve.

Chunk: _(chuckle)_ Oh, Benjamin Colon is complimenting me now?

Benny: Shut up... yeah, I am. Anything wrong with that?

Chunk: _(bashfully)_ No... please, continue mooching my fan. 

Benny: Alright, you sap... I **guess** one could say that you're kind of wonderful. 

Chunk: Kind of?

Benny: Really.

Chunk: I'm flattered. 

Benny: Yep. Thank you for ruining the entire human race for me. 

Chunk: Right back at ya.

_(Benny gives Chunk a silly little smile, unable to stop looking down at their joined hands on the table. Chunk is slightly leaning on him, arm pressed against his, and he flusteredly closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.)_

Chunk: Y'know... it is getting a little late. I usually wait until the third date, but...

Benny: Well that's unheard of! Chunk Palmer dating, hm?

Chunk: I don't disclose my personal life anymore to the team, 'course ya don't know what I do in bed.

Benny: Blame it on the attorney thing. This **is** your personal life.

Chunk: Yeah, yeah. I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come over for some good old fashioned **sleeping** , but apparently you want to put up an attitude. 

Benny: Naah, I'll come over and indulge in your kink! I'll also have a good healthy natural breakfast with you.

Chunk: _(laugh)_ Good... drinks are on you then. 

_(Jokingly, Chunk stands up from the bar and mocks leaving the counter. Benny rolls his eyes and slaps a 20 on the bar counter, following after Chunk. Through the window, we see Benny quickly join up with Chunk, before he leans up and presses a kiss to his cheek. Chunk laughs, taking his hand and ushering them forward.)_

_-Fin-_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come follow me on tumblr @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway for more of this shameless crap!!!!1!

**Author's Note:**

> liked this? find me yelling more on tumblr about these gay lawyers @yo-let-me-get-a-milkyway.


End file.
